The Singing
by Aqua-lily6
Summary: This is a Pellinor Fic that starts after Maerad and Cadvan are reunited. A Fluffy get together with the standard stereotypical disaster scene. CHAPTER 5 up NOW! LOTS OF FLUFF! Complete
1. The Dream

**This is my interpretation of how I think the last book in the Pellinor Series by Alison Croggon might end. The characters are as named in the copy right so no infringement intended. It starts two weeks after Maerad and Cadvan are reunited in Pellinor.** **Please leave comments so I can improve the story. Thanks. **

**Chapter 1**

The silence was absolute. Maerad could only hear her stumbling footsteps no the burnt, dusty road. Where was she going? She had no idea other than to find where the road was leading her.

Despite her wariness she could not stop walking, something in the back of her mind nagged her to keep going. The fog that covered the landscape was beginning to clear and soon she would know exactly where she was.

The remains of abandoned carts and long cold fires littered the sides of the road. '_The people that left these must have been in a hurry_' thought Maerad. The further she walked the more cluttered the road sides became until the fog had cleared enough for her to understand why they had been abandoned.

The ruins of the villages rose to the ground, the gardens once blooming and cool in the hot waste land, trampled on by hundreds of heavy leather boots and the remains of a child's swing swaying backwards and forwards as if waiting for its owner to come home.

Then, out of distance loomed a vast mountain of stone which could once have been the walls of a great city, now in ruins. The great spires collapsed and the gardens of mango trees buried deep within the rubble.

The hairs on the back of Maerad's neck began to tingle. Maybe she wasn't the only one after all, maybe someone survived the sacking of the city? She turned round just in time to the face of Enkir before the world turned as dark as midnight.

Maerad sat up, a cold sweat clung to her body and her limbs shook as she called out into the night. The was a scramble around in the darkness and then a mage light illuminated the clearing giving Maerad the opportunity to see her companion, dressed black riding trousers and a black shirt which was unbuttoned just enough to show his strong muscular chest.

'What's wrong Maerad? Did you hear something?' Cadvan, her mentor and closest friend questioned as he cast out his hearing, listening for threats in the darkness.

'No, I…I just had a bad dream, that's all.' Answered Maerad looking down at her hands, embarrassed at waking Cadvan.

'Do you want to talk about it? Was it a fore-dream like your others?'

'I don't know, I was walking along this road and a great city loomed out of the fog, but its walls were collapsed and destroyed. There was no-one left there. Then I turned round and Enkir was stood behind me.' Saying this, Maerad gave a slight uncontrollable shudder, just thinking about it made her feel uncomfortable.

Cadvan gazed at Maerad; a glint of compassion fluttered across his eyes but was quickly suppressed and replaced with a look of uncertainty.

'It may be a fore-dream but I know not where it could be. To my knowledge, no cities have yet been sacked by the Dark, although I heard news from the South that Turbansk was threatened by the army of Dén Raven and that Baladh had already fallen.'

Maerad let out an involuntary gasp as she remembered her last night in Norlock, saying goodbye to her brother Hem and friend Saliman who were departing to Turbansk to avoid the wrath of Enkir.

'I am sure they are safe Maerad,' Cadvan quickly added, seeing the look on Maerad's face, 'something in my Knowing tells me that they are. We shall see them soon. Now, do you think you will be able to sleep again? We have to travel many leagues tomorrow and we have very little time in which to do it.'

'I shall try,' Maerad answered with a sigh. Was there ever going to be a day when she didn't have to wake up and walk all day and not have to sleep on the cold hard floor for weeks on end?

More than anything she longed for a long relaxing bath and to sleep on the soft mattress in Silvia's apartment in Innail. '_No! I can't put anyone else at risk; nearly losing Cadvan in the Gwalhain Pass taught me that._'

'Thank-you Cadvan, for listening and never giving up even when I do,' whispered Maerad, partially hoping that he didn't hear her. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Maerad; let the nightmares plague you no more.'

With that, the mage light faded out and both companions settled down into sleep.

The next morning they broke camp and continued on their journey south. Although heading towards Milhol, the pair had decided it safest to stay within the shadows of the Osidh Mountains whose tall peaks Maerad has once longed to climb to escape the tyranny of Giliman's Cot.

'_How much life has changed in six months?_' Maerad thought to herself, '_Back_ _then I was a nobody; a slave with no chance of a future. Then Cadvan rescued me and taught me about the Light and about Barding. I just wish I wasn't the Chosen One; I just want to learn and live peacefully. Like Dernhill…NO! Dernhill is dead, he died because of me. It's my fault; he died protecting me, just like it was my fault that Cadvan nearly died in the Pass. _

Maerad's eyes flickered up to her teachers back. '_He looks so much like a Hull from behind, dress in black. I shall have to ask him to wear something different_.' It wasn't the first time this thought had occurred to her, once in Norlock she had accused Cadvan of being a Hull.

Then, unexpectedly he had opened his mind to her and had allowed her to scry his memories. Although Maerad had seen very little, her respect for him deepened and she wondered how she could ever not have trusted him.

'Any particular reason you are staring at me?' Cadvan asked, turning in his saddle and flashing Maerad one of his amazing smiles. Maerad smiled back and muttered something about day dreaming.

'You know, thinking about it, I am sure Darsor would be able to carry both of us. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. It would make the journey so much faster and I still think you're too thin so I doubt he'd notice anyway.' Cadvan said, more to himself than to Maerad.

He then went on to ask Darsor in the speech and a few moments later, Maerad was perched behind Cadvan, her arms linked round his waist to stop her falling off. If Maerad could have seen Cadvan's face at that moment, she would have seen a new expression; one of mixed compassion and a deep sadness, not for her but for himself.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want to read more then leave some comments or leave me a message. **


	2. The Pool of Tauraë

**This is the second chapter of my hopes for The Singing. As previously mentioned, the characters belong to Alison Croggon but the storyline is entirely my own. Please some comments, i would like to know what people think. I hope You enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

That night, after they had set up camp, Cadvan took Maerad a little way into the mountains and showed her the Pool of Tauraë

That night, after they had set up camp, Cadvan took Maerad a little way into the mountains and showed her the Pool of Tauraë. Its deep depths were, on three sides surrounded by low cliffs lined with trees hanging over with their leaves resting in the water and on the side of the companions, a sandy beach.

Maerad gasped with delight and ran down to the waters edge, dipping her hand cautiously prepared for the chill of the water but was amazed to find the temperature somewhat like that of a bath. She looked up questioningly at Cadvan and said, 'How come the water is so warm?'

Smirking slightly at her obvious enthrallment, Cadvan replied, 'It's fed by a thermal spring that bubbles out from under the mountain. If we hurry up and finish making camp, then you will have time for a swim before it gets dark.'

With that, Maerad leapt up and casting one longingly look back towards the water, followed Cadvan back through the trees to the camp.

Twenty minutes later, having eaten, Maerad was stood at the edge of the glittering pool about to dive in when a slight prickle on the back of her neck made her hesitate and notice how still and undisturbed the water was.

She shook her head, pushing the though to the back of her mind and dived gracefully into the pool.

After a few minutes swimming around, Maerad let herself float sleepily on the surface of the water, looking up at the leaves which shimmered whenever she brushed her hand across the surface of the water.

As the evening sky began to darken, Maerad prepared herself to leave pool because despite the warm water, she was beginning to feel a little bit chilly.

She gently rolled over onto her front and was about to start swimming when something wrapped around her ankle. At first, she thought it was some weed that had caught on her foot, but as she struggled to get it off her leg, she felt the scaly tentacle tighten its grasp.

With a sickening horror, Maerad realised she had been snared by a Saeran, a creature that used its long tentacles to trap its victims and drag them down into the depths of the water before devouring them.

Despite her struggling, the Saeran managed to wrap its tentacles around her flailing arms, pinning them uselessly to her sides. In her panic, Maerad tried to call on her power but to no avail.

With a final desperate struggle, Maerad managed to take a final gasp of air before being sucked under the water. As the monster dragged her deeper and deeper into the darkness, its tentacles began squeezing her ribs, causing a cascade of bubble to escape from her mouth.

As the world gradually darkened, Maerad called out to Cadvan using her mind, pleading that he would hear her.

* * *

Cadvan was sat moodily poking at the fire wondering how he could speed up their journey. They didn't have long left, Maerad was needed everywhere they went but he saw that she beginning to struggle, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Another problem was that, no matter where they went, there was the risk of betrayal and Cadvan simply didn't know who he could trust anymore. The Darkness had spread far across Annar over the months and it had brought mayhem where ever its shadow fell.

'CADVAN' Maerad's desperate cry rang like thunder through his mind. Without thinking, he launched himself across the clearing and sprinted off in the direction of the pool.

His first observation was the stillness of the water; not a ripple passed across its surface, despite the breeze. The second was that Maerad's things were still lying untouched by the side of the pool, her sword amongst them.

Where was she? She couldn't have just disappeared. Then, with sudden clarity, Cadvan realised she must still me in the water. Kicking off his boot and pulling a knife out of his belt, Cadvan dived deep into the darkening water.

Frantically, he called out to her with mind speak but got no reply. It could only have been seconds since she called out and the memory of the pure fear and desperation in her voice renewed Cadvan's strength as he continued to swim faster despite the ache in his chest.

The water was almost totally black when Cadvan finally caught a glimpse of Maerad's lifeless form enveloped by the Saeran. With merciless anger, Cadvan took his blade and plunged it into the monsters body making it twist in pain and tighten its tentacles round Maerad's body.

A final stream of bubbles trickled from Maerad's lips and Cadvan realised he had but seconds to save her. With a final burst of energy, Cadvan again thrust his knife into the creature before slicing the tentacles binding Maerad. With a sense of defeat, the creature vanished into the darkness.

Cadvan held Maerad's unresponsive body to his, easing his lips onto hers and breathed the last off his air into her lungs hoping beyond hope that he had the ability to get them to the surface.

With tremendous effort, Cadvan began to swim up, trying in vain to ignore the agony from his chest and the impulse to breath in the dark water. Calling on the last of his strength he made one final kick towards the surface and to his relief they broke the surface splashing a giant wave of water to crash in every direction.

Taking huge lung-fulls of water, Cadvan swam to the beach, pushing Maerad onto the cooling sand. He weakly dragged himself up beside her, stroking her hair and whispering spells of healing over her body.

After a few moments of horrifying silence, Cadvan saw to his immense relief Maerad's eyes flicker open. With tremendous effort she managed to raise her hand and place in his before her eyes shut and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Cadvan managed to lift her tiny form and carry her back to the camp where he wrapped her shivering body in blankets before adding some more wood onto the neglected fire and curling up beside her, holding her hand and stroking his face as he drifted off into sleep.


	3. Choices and a Silent Battle

**A/N: This is the new chapter. Nothing really happens but it is building up to the next chapter. Please make some comments...thanks. xx**

The next few days past Maerad in a blur; she was physically exhausted and the muscle ache from trying to escape the Saeran made it nearly impossible to move. Riding was agony but walking beside Darsor was no better. Despite this, however, after a little rest and the return to normal travelling routine, she began to recover and was soon her normal self.

Cadvan, on the other hand, was the total opposite. When Maerad had woken to find herself in his arms after their swim in the Pool of Tauraë, she had snuggled down next to him again but had woken him. His reaction, to leap up away from her, blushing furiously had confused her. He had never been like that before. Subsequently, he had rode in near total silence for the remainder of the day with an absent or, at some points, a look of deep thought on his face.

After a particularly quite day, Maerad began to worry about her friend. He hadn't been this withdrawn since the incident with the Bards near Lirigon, when she had mistakenly killed a Bard in blind rage. That had triggered the argument before the Gwalhain Pass, which had so nearly ended in tragedy. Had she done something wrong again? She wished he would just open up to her and say what the matter was, because, then at least, the problem would be in the open and they could find a way to absolve it.

Another day passed before Cadvan finally broke his silence with the unpredicted discovery that the road was impassable due to a rockslide. At first sight, Maerad dismounted Darsor and had walked back along the path until the slide was out of her sight before she sat on the ground, back to the cliff with her pack round her waist like she had on the Pass. A few seconds later, Cadvan rode up and dismounted, taking Maerad in his arms as she sobbed, both overcome with terrible memories.

'Well Maerad,' Cadvan said after they had both recovered themselves, 'Really, we only have two choices. This road is impassable so we must either double back and take the Bard road or take the path through the mountains. Which do you think?'

Maerad hesitated, thinking about the choices and how, not so long ago, Cadvan would have just decided without asking her. Although the Bard road would be the fastest route, there was a risk of seeing other Bards, which would compromise their location to the dark. However, on the other hand, the mountain route would take her close to Gilman's Cot.

'I'm not sure. The mountains would be the safest choice if we want to avoid Bards but it goes near the Cot…'

Cadvan nodded understanding the problem. He knew she would be uncomfortable travelling near where her mother died but it was the most logical choice.

'I'm sorry Maerad. I know it brings back some bad memories going near there but it is the best route for us to take though even I do not wish to have to take the road.'

Maerad thought back to the time when they had met; Cadvan pale and exhausted having just escaped the Landrost using his ever-weakening power to suppress the will of the very mountains. She knew, now that she knew Cadvan better, that the fight had nearly broken him and that he probably would not have survived if she had not taken his hand and added her power to his. Looking now into his deep blue eyes, Maerad abruptly realised the reason for his withdrawn behaviour.

'Why didn't you tell me that he was in your head again? I could've banished him again like before!' Maerad said, as she reached for his hand as she had done all those months before, except this time, he pulled his hand away defensively.

'I have my reasons Maerad. You were weak from the attack and it is my fault for using my powers anyway. I knew that as soon as I used them he would sense me and, well, it is a risk I had to take. It was a choice between reveal my position to him or to lose you and I could never lose you again; not after all the pain I went through. I made my choice and I stick by it.'

'You used your powers to save me Cadvan and I would be dead if you hadn't of. Let me help do this for you,' Maerad said, reaching again for him hand.

'NO!' Cadvan shouted, causing Maerad to take a wary pace away from him. He had never shouted at her before even when she has done something wrong, he had always kept his cool, so why lose it now? He turned away from her shocked at himself for loosing his temper. He knew she was trying to help but he did not want her to get hurt again.

'I'm sorry Maerad,' he said when he had calmed down a bit, 'I shouldn't have shouted. You are just trying to help.'

'Don't worry about it,' she replied, maintaining the gap between them. Cadvan noticed this unease and felt even guiltier. 'Can you just decide where we are going because I don't want to be travelling after dark again,' she continued as she turned and walked back towards the rock fall leaving Cadvan stood on his own.

When she had turned the bend in the road, she let the tears that she had bottled up fall down her cheeks. How could he be so mean? All she was trying to do was help and he just through it back in her face. However, he was dealing with a lot. Having the Landrost in his head was a good enough excuse to gain forgiveness but he needed some space. A few minutes later, Cadvan rode up on Darsor.

'I am sorry Maerad.' He said.

'Don't worry about it,' she replied, fixing a smile onto her face despite being upset.

'Come, we shall take the road through the mountains.' Cadvan stated. 'We cannot risk seeing other Bards because the Darkness is very strong here.'

With this decision, the Cadvan reached down and helped Maerad up in front of him and they began the steep climb into the mountain pass.

By the time the two Bards stopped for the night, frost had formed round the edge of Maerad's cloak that made her shiver. Maerad also thought she felt Cadvan shiver but whether it was from the cold or the strain of keeping the Landrost at bay, she did not know.

After lighting a fire in the forest where they were camping, Maerad wrapped her blanket round her and offered to take the first watch of the night. Cadvan looked at her surprised but shrugged his shoulders and settled down into a troubled sleep. He tossed and turned, sometimes muttering and shouting. Maerad could tell by the frown across his brow that there was some struggle going on in his head.

After an hour of this, Maerad could bare it no longer. She crawled over to where Cadvan lay and, tentatively at first, slipped her hand into his, feeling for the first time in nearly a year the oppressive power of the Landrost. Cadvan recoiled from her touch, pulling his hand away from her snapping the mental link between them. The sudden increase of pressure on his mind caused his frown to deepen.

Maerad gritted her teeth. This was her fault, if she had not of got in trouble at the pool, the Landrost would not even know they were there. She had to do something about it.

With that thought, she grasped his hand again and held onto it, not letting him pull away again. She felt the power of the Landrost suddenly become aware of her. The power it exerted on her mind was tremendous but she began fighting back, pushing the Darkness out of Cadvan's mind and away from them. With a final struggle, she caused the evil to totally retreat from their minds. She quickly built up a ward around Cadvan's sleeping mind before turning to make her own but with sudden ferocious force she felt a final piercing blow inside her head before it retreated.

Maerad's head felt dizzy. Her head was spinning violently and she thought she would be sick. She reached out her arm to wake Cadvan but seeing him sleeping peacefully, she left it and lay down. Perhaps a little sleep would make her feel better, maybe her head would have stopped spinning, maybe, maybe…

Before she had a chance to finish the thought, she felt darkness take her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter...leave some comments...constructive critism would be greatful. The next chapter will be posted when you give me 15 reviews...it is already typed up waiting. thanks xx**


	4. Emotion

**A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS DREADFULLY SHORT BUT I SUDDENLY REALISED THAT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS HOPEFULLY GOING TO BE REALLY LONG. I HAVE TO REDRAFT IT FROM NOTEPAPER FORM BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE UP BY SATURDAY. THANKS FOR READING. R&R PEOPLE XX**

* * *

When Cadvan woke her in the morning, he looked refreshed and awake in comparison to the exhausted and strained look the night before

When Cadvan woke her in the morning, he looked refreshed and awake in comparison to the exhausted and strained look the night before. His eyes shone a much deeper blue and his damp hair framed his face in a handsome way she had not really thought about before. She was surprised at where these thoughts had come from and she blushed slightly.

'You certainly look better,' she commented as she slid her body forcefully out of the warm blanket and wincing as the freezing cold air chilled her body.

'Thanks. I certainly feel it. The attack stopped during the night and I'm not sure why. At least it's over now, huh Maerad?' He replied with a smirk. Maerad smiled back, hoping that he did not notice her blushing as she remembered the force she had suppressed the night before. She moved to stand up but as soon as she was on her feet, the trees around her started to spin and she fell to the floor. She would have hit the ground except Cadvan managed to lunge across and catch her in his arms.

He gently rested her back down onto the blanket, leaned over, and rested his hand on her forehead felling her temperature. She felt normal though he could feel her shivering under his touch. Looking down at her, their eyes met and they both found they could not look away. She shifted her body slightly, moving closer to him, feeling the heat from his body warm her slightly.

Maerad's breath caught in her throat. His face was so close, their noses almost touching. His deep blue eyes stared penetratingly into hers, a flicker of something that she did not recognise, a tenderness that she hadn't seen before. Then, suddenly, his lips were touching hers. It wasn't like anything she had felt before. There was no violence or pain like at the Cot, just Cadvan's soft lips gently pressing on hers. His hand reached behind her back pulling her body closer to him; too close.

She recoiled away from him, shocked by his actions and hers. Cadvan had just kissed her and she had pulled away. Looking up at him, she saw the guilt and pain lingering in his eyes hiding the tenderness that he had revealed to her.

'Cadvan, I…' Maerad started.

'No Maerad.' Cadvan said, interrupting her. 'Please don't even think about apologising to me. I should not have done that. After all that we have been through together, I betrayed your trust now, just when it starts to matter the most. I am deeply sorry Maerad. I have failed you. You deserve so much better than the way I have treated you today. I am sorry.'

With that, he stood up and walked quickly away into the forest glancing only once over his shoulder, the pain still shinning brightly in his eyes.

* * *

**OK..THAT IS A LOT SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE HOLD ON. WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NOW? WILL SHE START A RELATIONSHIP WITH CADVAN OR WILL CADVAN DISAPEAR INTO THE FOREST AND NOT RETURN? WHO KNOWS (I'M NOT SURE IF I DO YET, STILL SOME MAJOR EDITING TO BE DONE). READ AND REVIEW...I WOULD LIKE A GRAND TOTAL OF 20 REVIEWS BY THE END OF FRIDAY NIGHT. THANKS FOR READING XX**


	5. Changes

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers. I would like to start by apologising that this chapter has taken so long. I had to totally redraft it from my paper version as I discovered that it wasnt nearly as good as I wanted. (It still isnt). I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Basically, characters, settings and anything else you recognise belongs to Alison Croggon and the plot and the fluff belongs to me. hehe. **

Maerad watched him leave. Cadvan had kissed her, and she had kissed him back, hadn't she? Maerad though about the feel of his lips gently caressing hers, his soft touch as he brought her closer into his embrace and the sudden fear that shot through her as he did so. Why did she always pull away scared of being that close to someone? Her memories faltered back to the Cot, the rough embraces, the men's drunken breath, their heavy weight piled on top of her as she screamed trying to break the iron grip pinning her to the floor. However, Cadvan was not those men! He would never ever hurt her like that!

Looking again in her memories, she looked for times that Cadvan might have hinted at his feelings for her. Moments of weakness, he might see it as, but to her, moments of feeling loved. Times when he may have been slightly too close, or held her slightly too long or said something too softly. Suddenly her mind arrived at the scene on Owan's boat, so long ago now.

"'_You looked exactly like queen Ardina,' he said. 'It took me by surprise.'_

_The unexpectedness of his comment made Maerad laugh._

'_But she has silver hair,' She said._

'_Your hair looks silver in the moonlight,' said Cadvan smiling in return. 'So it is not as ridiculous as it might sound.'_

'_And she is beautiful,' Said Maerad more softly._

'_Yes,' Cadvan said, 'she is.'"_

With a shock, Maerad finally understood the extent of the compliment that Cadvan had given her. He had compared her beauty to that of an elemental and possibly the most beautiful one at that. This sudden understanding made her blush deeply.

How could she have been so naive not to realise. Thinking back with comprehension she recognized a deeper meaning in his glances and smiles, noticing a depth to his gaze and the hidden tenderness his laughter had covered so well. He had concealed his feelings so well that Maerad had barely even noticed her own.

She loved Cadvan, she was sure of it. But, did he still love her? Recalling the pain on his face, she began to doubt it. She had pulled away, crushing his hopes and feelings and causing him so much anguish.

How long had she been sat here thinking; long enough for him to change his mind about her? 'By the light,' she thought, 'Please don't let him hate me.'

Using a tree, she pulled herself to her feet, wavering uncertainly as the dizziness returned making the clearing spin sickeningly.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward, her anxiousness to find Cadvan giving her the determination to keep her feet moving forward even as the world swam around her. Which direction had he gone in? The trees that had earlier looked so friendly and safe now looked like giant shadows creating a daunting world of darkness. But still she stumbled on, unsure even if this was where he had gone.

The world was spinning more and more furiously, all sense of direction disappearing as she dragged her feet forward.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure, dressed in a white shirt and black breaches, sat with his back to a tree, his head rested on in his hands, a distinct look of despair and regret etched across his sombre face.

She reached up, a hand clinging desperately to a branch for the support to stop its owner falling to the ground. Her head was spinning so badly now that it took all her will to keep herself from fainting.

She called his name faintly into the clearing. He did not move from his position against the tree, his eyes shut despite the tears that trickled down his scarred cheeks. Maybe he had not heard her, or maybe he was just ignoring her, to deep in his sadness to register her presence?

She called out to him again, her voice now slightly louder betraying the fear and the pain that clenched her insides. Uncertainly, she stepped away from the trees and into the moonlight that shone down between the gaps in the leaves.

She felt the twigs on the ground snapping under her bare feet, the noise causing Cadvan to finally look up and see her. He leapt to his feet, stepping backwards away from her, as if afraid to get close to her again, the pain written even deeper into his face at seeing her.

Seeing him back away, Maerad tried to take a step closer to him but failed, the last of her strength evaporating and leaving her.

'Please help me. I think, I think there is something in my head. I can not get rid of it and it hurts so much, please…' she whispered sliding slowly to her knees unable to stand any longer.

Hesitantly, Cadvan approached her, his face dark with emotion, uncertain despite his love's begging for help. Looking into her eyes, he swiftly saw that something was indeed very wrong with her and abruptly remembered her fainting earlier.

He had been so self-centred that he had forgotten that something was wrong with her. How could he call himself her friend now? He had left her all alone in the middle of a forest, when she was ill and unable to protect herself. He had failed her in so many ways in one day; she deserved so much better friends than him.

He bent down taking her hand in his to comfort her, but instead, instantly feeling the presence of the Landrost. Anger threatened to overcome him as he began to glow brightly charging his power to blast the evil out of Maerad.

He drew on all the emotions running through his body, his love for Maerad, the pain and fear that she had caused when she pulled away, the despair at the thought of losing her, but also the faintest spark of hope that she might love him back, even against all the wrong things he had done. With a burst of power, he released the store of his Gift, blasting the presence from Maerad's mind.

Cadvan sat for a while, his eyes shut, breathing hard, with Maerad in his hugged tightly in his arms. If only he had not of stormed off like some immature teenager, he would have been able to help her sooner. He had failed her again.

After a short time, Maerad had recovered enough to open her eyes. Looking up, she saw Cadvan's troubled face, his eyes shut and black hair hung across his face. Without realising it, she lifted her hand and went to brush the hair out of his face only to meet his doing the same action.

Maerad felt a tingling sensation travel up her arm and into the rest of her body causing her heart to beat faster and a slight blush to come to her cheeks. Whether he notices or not, she was not sure, however a slight blush travelled across his cheekbones.

'Quite strange Maerad,' he said, startling her as he opened his eyes. She quickly looked away. 'The presence in your mind was the Landrost. I wonder why it was in your mind instead of mine?'

Maerad's blush deepened significantly as she realised he knew what she had done the previous night.

'I may have forced it out of your head last night,' she muttered, more to the floor than to him. 'I managed to ward your mind before it attacked again. It made me dizzy but nowhere near as bad as just now.' She finished, he blush intensifying more than she thought humanly possible.

Cadvan smiled slightly and this tale before replying, 'I guess I should thank you then, even though you did go against my wishes. At least you are feeling better now.'

He carefully slipped himself out from under her, lifted her up and carried her to the camp. He placed her gently on her bedroll before turning away and facing the embers that were all that remained of their fire. Was this it? He thought to himself. How can we continue travelling together when we cannot even have a talk? Why did I have to ruin everything?

Although she could not see Cadvan's face, she guessed at the guilt and hurt that was etched across his face and causing him tremendous pain inside. With a clear mind, Maerad thought over the earlier happenings, remembering the way his touch felt so right against her.

With this thought came a gradual understanding and awareness of her feelings for him. The tenderness that she had always mistook as friendship that actually meant so much more. She loved him.

There was no way she could deny it any longer, but how could she tell him? By pulling away, she had told him she didn't have feelings for him but she did. Remembering the pain of losing him at the Gwalhain Pass, Maerad decided that she had to tell him how she felt or she might not get another chance.

'Cadvan,' she said, reaching out and touching his hand. 'I want you to know that you're the best friend that I have ever had and that if you can kiss me again anytime you want to.'

Cadvan did not move. His eyes were still trained on the dieing embers of the fire. Maerad wondered if he had heard her or if he was even listening. She pushed herself to her feet and stood next to him. Taking his hand more firmly in hers, she said 'Cadvan'.

This time he heard her but did not turned to look at her. She removed her hand from his, running it slowly up his arm and across his shoulder, leaving it to rest under his chin. Turning his head slowly towards her, she lightly ran her lips over his before pulling back and looking searchingly into his eyes.

However, before she had time to register the tears that laced his eyes, he swept her into a deep kiss, his arms firmly around her waist. Her arms looped loosely round his neck encouraging his kiss.

'Cadvan, I love you.' She murmured.

'I love you too, Maerad the unpredictable,' he replied drawing her back in to the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Hope you enjoyed the fluff. Its going to be atleast a week before I update again as I am going camping. That means that you have plenty of time to post lots and lots and lots of lovely reviews. (critism more than welcome, and yes, spelling is always an issue as ever.) When I have 10 new reviews I will post the next chapter that includes reunions, memories and a secret. Until next time. R&R xx**


	6. NEW Authors Note

**All you readers are going to kill me for doing this, but I am going to have to tell you all that this story is now finished. I left it so long that I lost my insperation (and the notebook with the next part in).**

**I might come back to it after exams and when life is quite, but I cant promise anything.**

**I would be greatful for ideas for a new fic though...Pelinor? Twilight? Pride and Prejudice? Torchwood? North and South?**

**Again, my apologise for stopping now :(**


End file.
